It Started With A Game Of Truth Or Dare
by PansycakeEater46
Summary: Sombreros and permanent marker mustaches and screaming the words to numerous Fall Out Boy songs while on a train and eating Dauntless cake and some other random stuff that will happen. I do not own Divergent or The Maze Runner.
1. How it started

**This. This is what started all this mayhem. This is what started all this madness. It all started with a game of Truth or Dare…**

 _It started with everyone (Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Tobias, Tris, Christina, Will, Shauna, and Lynn) sitting in a circle in the living room of Uriah's apartment. They have just started a game of Truth or Dare…_

Uriah: Alright, alright! Let's get started you pansycakes!

Zeke: No. Don't even try bringing that back.

Lynn: There's a reason no one says that anymore, you idiot.

Uriah: Oh really, Lynn? What's that reason?

Lynn: (punches Uriah)

Uriah: AHH OW!

Shauna: Weren't we supposed to be playing Truth or Dare?

Uriah: Yeah…

Zeke: I'll start. Four! Truth or Dare!

Tobias: Hmmm…Dare.

Zeke: I dare you to find Eric aaaaaaand…(whispers in Tobias's ear).

Tobias: No. Never. Absolutely not.

Tris: What's the dare?

Zeke: (smirking evilly) You'll see when he does it.

Tobias: (glares at Zeke) Fine. I'll do it. (Stands up and walks to the door).

Zeke: Hey! Don't forget the sombrero! (Goes after Tobias and hands him the sombrero).

Christina: Um Zeke? Where did you get a sombrero?

Zeke: That's not important. (Pulls out a permanent marker). My friend, you need a mustache too.

Tobias: Zeke, you will regret making me do this. (Puts the sombrero on.)

Zeke: Oh I have no regrets, Four. Well, maybe that one time when I caught Shauna—

Shauna: You better not tell them about that.

Uriah: Ooh what happened!?

Shauna: Uriah, you do believe that I will kill you, right?

Uriah: *gulp*

Zeke: Keep it down, you two. This mustache needs to be perfect. (Draws mustache on Tobias's face). Okay, perfect! C'mon guys, you won't want to miss this!

 _The gang then followed Zeke and Tobias to Eric's apartment, and everyone (except Tobias, of course) pulled out their cell phones. This video was going to become viral._

Tobias: (Knocks on Eric's door). Hey Eric? You there?

Eric: (Opens the door). Um, Four, why do you have on a sombrero and a horribly drawn mustache on your face?

Tobias: You don't think I'm pretty in this Eric? (Puts hands on his hips fabulously).

Eric: Uh, I'm not gonna answer that. (Very confused).

Tobias: (Pouts fabulously). You better compliment me.

Eric: (Wondering how someone can pout fabulously).

Tobias: (Still pouting). And worship me. And buy me presents. And love how I look every day. And give me more presents.

Eric: Four are you drunk or…

Tobias: Eric, you need to work on this relationship with me. This relationship is only about me and don't you forget that.

Eric: WHAT!? FOUR WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WE'RE NOT DA—

Tobias: (Kisses Eric's cheek and runs down the hallway, where the others are waiting, and they are laughing hysterically).

Zeke: Dude! You gotta admit that was pretty awesome!

Tris: That's what you dared him to do, Zeke? Severely confuse Eric?

Zeke: Yep. Let's get back to Uriah's place before Eric starts chasing us with a chainsaw or something.

Tobias: (Slaps Zeke).

Zeke: AHHH! Dude!

Tobias: Revenge sucks, doesn't it?

 _The gang heads back to Uriah's place to continue their game._

Tobias: Okay, Tris. Truth or dare?

Tris: Dare.

Tobias: You sure, Tris?

Tris: (Smirks) It's not exactly like you're good at coming up with dares, Tobias. No offense.

Tobias: Is that a challenge?

Tris: You know what, yes. It is a challenge. I bet I could come up with many better dares than you.

Everyone: _oooooh…_

Tobias: Tris I dare you to let Christina do whatever she wants to you for two weeks.

Tris: Okay I take back everything I said about you not being able to come up with good dares! Please don't make me do that!

Christina: HEY!

Tobias: (Smirks). I know your weak spots, Tris.

Tris: yeah...

Tobias: At least I'm good at coming up with dares for you, right?

Tris: yeah… (Decides she wants to get revenge on Tobias). Okay, Christina, Truth or Dare?

Christina: Hmm, I'll go with truth.

Uriah: PANSYCA—

Shauna: (Punches Uriah in the mouth) SHUT UP!

Lynn: Thank you, sister.

Zeke: Yeah, Shauna. Thanks for that.

Uriah: SHE KNOCKED OUT A TOOTH!

Shauna: And the lesson we learned today was…? (Raises eyebrows at Uriah).

Uriah: (Pouts). Don't say that anymore…

Shauna: Good boy. (Pets his head.) Continue the game, Tris?

Tris: Yep. Christina, is it true that you have a slight crush on someone in this room that isn't Will?

Will: WHAT!?

Christina: (Glares at Tris). Yes.

Will:...

Tris: Who is it, Christina?

Christina: (mumbles) Uriah…

Tris: Speak up, Christina.

Christina: URIAH!

Uriah: (Completely oblivious to Christina's confession and more concerned about his missing tooth).

Will:...

Minho: (Walks in through the front door.) What's up you shanks!?

 _And at that moment, Minho, Newt, Thomas, and Teresa from The Maze Runner joined the gang to play some truth or dare._

 **A/N: How was the first chapter? Was it random and funny enough?**


	2. Fall Out Boy songs on a train

_And at that moment, Minho, Newt, Thomas, and Teresa from The Maze Runner joined the gang to play some truth or dare._

 _So there they were. Minho, Thomas, Newt and Teresa had all barged in on them to play some Truth or Dare. The gang wasn't too fazed by them showing up, though, as Uriah was too concerned with his newfound dental problems to care._

Tris: Who are you guys?

Newt: This is what we found when we escaped the Maze.

Minho: I think I like this Dauntless place, it involves violence. I like violence.

Thomas: Minho don't say that!

Peter: (Struts in fabulously). Yass Minho I like violence too!

Christina: Hey go away Peter! No one here even likes you!

Peter: Nope. (Takes a seat in the circle).

Uriah: Whatever, he can stay. So are you pansy—

Shauna: I will punch you again.

Uriah: *gulp* Are you guys gonna play with us or not?

Minho: Yeah sure, we'll play.

Uriah: Okay, it's Christina's turn.

Christina: Okay. Four, I dare you to—

Tobias: Wait! You have to ask me truth or dare!

Christina: No, I know you won't pick dare. Not so Dauntless as you think.

Tobias: (Glares at Christina). I would've picked dare.

Christina: I dare you to get on a train full of people and sing a bunch of Fall Out Boy songs.

Newt: Well this should end well.

Tobias: *sigh* Okay, I'll do it, but you guys have to come with me.

Everyone: _Okay, let's go!_

 _So they got on a train that was full of people, Dauntless of course. Tobias knew he couldn't back out of this dare, so he put in his earbuds and began to sing along._

Tobias: I CAN MOVE MOUNTAINS I CAN WORK A MIRACLE, WORK A MIRACLE! OH OH! KEEP YOU LIKE AN OATH, MAY NOTHING BUT DEATH DO US PART! (Hums the little guitar solo. The people on the train stare at him like he's an idiot.)

Tobias: SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN, BURY ME TIL I CONFESS!

Minho: (Joins in). SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!

Tobias and Minho: THE STENCH, THE STENCH, OF SUMMER SEX! AND CK ETERNITY, OH HELL YES!

Everyone: (Laughing hysterically at the two).

Tobias and Minho: (Begin to sing another Fall Out Boy song). SHE'S AN AMERICAN BEAUTY, I'M AN AMERICAN PSYCHO!

 _The entire group began to sing with Tobias and Minho, and Uriah totally nailed Courtney's part in Rat A Tat_ _ **(A/N: Awesome song btw)**_ _. Tobias was proud of himself for doing the dare—he decided he would reward himself later with some delicious Dauntless cake. But now it was time to head back to Uriah's apartment to finish the game._

Tobias: Okay, Shauna. You know the question!

Shauna: Truth. I know Uriah won't say anything. (Shoots an evil look at him.)

Uriah: (Rolls his eyes.)

Tobias: Who in here do you have a crush on?

Shauna: Four, that question is so overused. You're better than that.

Tobias: (In a singsong tone.) Pretty evasive answer.

Shauna: *sigh* I like Zeke. Well, I liked him anyway.

Tobias: Past tense? Why?

Shauna: I don't… Let's just say he didn't really return the feeling… (Stands up and walks toward the door.)

Zeke: Shauna wait…

Minho: Drrrrrama. (Rolls tongue on the r)

Newt: (Elbows Minho) Be quiet!

 _So Shauna left and Zeke went after her, and the others didn't continue the game. But Uriah wanted to get those two together._

Uriah: I call it "Operation Get Zeke and Shauna to Date each other"!

Thomas: Long name.

Uriah: YOU SHUT UP! YOU AND BELLA AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Teresa: (Slaps Uriah). MY NAME IS TERESA YOU IDIOT!

Uriah: BUT YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE BEL—

Teresa: (Slaps Uriah again).

Uriah: AHHH!

 _After that, their game was over. But "Operation Get Zeke and Shauna to Date each other" had begun. And Uriah was going to force everyone to participate._

 **CHAPTER 2! WHOO! The randomness continues. Did you think Minho was sassy enough?**


	3. Tobias's cake obsession

_After that, their game was over. But "Operation Get Zeke and Shauna to Date each other" had begun. And Uriah was going to force everyone to participate._

 _The gang split up after their game and headed home. Tobias and Tris had just gotten back to their small apartment._

Tobias: Tris, I'm going to reward myself with some cake!

Tris: Okay you go ahead.

Tobias: (Looks in the fridge). Um, Tris?

Tris: Yes, love?

Tobias: Did you take the last slice of—(turns around and sees Tris holding the last slice of cake on a plate). Tris.

Tris: Revenge sucks, doesn't it?

Tobias: I'm sorry for that dare, Tris. Can I please-?

Tris: Nope. (Runs out of the door).

Tobias: TRIS GET BACK HERE!

 _Tobias ran after his girlfriend. He was fast, and he knew he could catch up to her, if not pass her. But then, she took a sharp left at the end of a hallway. Tobias realized that she was heading towards the chasm. And he also realized that she was gonna drop it into that underground river._

Tobias: Tris! I know what you're thinking! Don't do it!

Tris: No, Tobias. I'm tired of this cake obsession, and you deserve this revenge anyway!

Tobias: (Raises white flag of surrender.) I give up! I'm sorry!

Tris: Where did you even get that?

Tobias: That's not important. I just… (Steps closer to Tris. He leans in and kisses her passionately)

 _The two kiss for a while, not caring if any one sees them. When Tobias finally pulls away, Tris notices that the plate of cake is no longer in her hands._

Tris: Hey! Tobias!

Tobias: (Holds the plate of cake with an evil grin on his face). Never take my cake, Tris. (Takes a bite out of the cake).

 _Minho and Thomas decided to say hello to the couple._

Minho: Sup.

Thomas: What'cha guys doin'?

Tris: My boyfriend has an obsession.

Minho: I love how nonchalantly you said that. Like, "Oh my boyfriend has this horrible obsession with cake. He likes rubbing it all over himself and whatnot."

Tris: (Elbows Minho). Oh shut up.

 _ **And the randomness continues…**_

 **Okay guys, I am so sorry for the short chapter but I haven't had that much time to write this week. I am grateful for all of your reviews! I will update every Friday and Saturday, but it will usually be pretty late, like around 9:00 or so. I love the support I'm getting on this! Wanna support me even more? Go check out my Wattpad! It's EruDauntless4646! I have a Divergent high school fanfic. Yes I know, not the most creative but it's pretty good. It's Welcome to Faction School. Go check it out! 4**


	4. Unreliable Relationship Advice

**Today let us have a peek at what Zeke and Uriah are doing today…**

 _Uriah had been making a list for his plan to get Zeke and Shauna together, against Zeke's wishes. All Zeke wanted was to get drunk with Four._

Uriah: Okay, brother! I am going to get you and Shauna together! Whether you like it or not!

Zeke: (Heads for the door). Okay have fun with that, I'm gonna go find Four.

Uriah: (Grabs Zeke's arm). Oh no you don't! You can't rely on that bromance forever.

Zeke: Four and I don't have a bro—

Uriah: Yes. You guys do. Ask anyone. You guys do.

Zeke: (Rolls eyes at Uriah.)

Uriah: All I'm saying is that you need a girlfriend. And Shauna is the perfect girl for you! You guys have known each other forever!

Zeke: We've been just friends forever. Nothing more, nothing less.

Uriah: But she said that she likes you! And it's obvious that you like her back! Why don't you just ask her out and stop acting like a coward!

Zeke: Yeah, I do like her back but…

Tobias: (Comes out of nowhere). But what?

Uriah: Sup, Four?

Zeke: But I'm afraid of hurting our friendship. What if we break up and never speak to each other again?

Uriah: I don't believe that you guys would break up.

Zeke: (Looks at Tobias). Um, Four? Why is there cake all over your face?

Tobias: I had cake.

Zeke…

Tobias: And it was good.

Zeke: You eat like a three-year-old, buddy.

Tobias: And I want another slice.

Uriah: Zeke do we have any cake?

Zeke: Nah, I had the last slice.

Tobias: Awww.

Uriah: Maybe we could bribe Shauna to go out with Zeke by using cake.

Tobias: Nah, she doesn't like chocolate Dauntless cake.

Uriah: And we dare not touch the vanilla.

Tobias: Eww no. Never.

Zeke: Do either of you have any actual advice on how to get Shauna?

Tobias: Well, here's how I got Tris. First, I yelled at her a bunch. Then saved her from falling off the Ferris Wheel. Then yelled at her some more. Then threw knives at her. Then made out with her. Then yelled at her again. She slapped me, but called me her boyfriend like an hour later.

Zeke: Okay, I'm ignoring everything Four just said. Uriah, have any ideas?

Uriah: Lynn said that Shauna likes guys who can sing.

Tobias: Maybe you should do that?

Zeke: But I can't sing.

Uriah: Maybe you should just try and find the right thing to sing. Sing your favorite song.

Zeke: Okay. Here goes. (Sings). THIS AINT A SCENE IT'S A GAH DA ARMS RACE!

Uriah: Okay that's probably the most horrible thing I've ever heard.

Zeke: I'll try something else! (Sings horribly and off key). LADAY RUNNIN' DOWN TO THE RIPTIIIIIDE!

Tobias: (Throws pillow at Zeke). No. Don't.

Uriah: Oh screw it, let's just think of something else.

Zeke: Maybe we should ask Thomas or Minho, maybe they know something?

Tobias: What about Newt?

Zeke: Nah, he still looks twelve, I doubt he knows anything about girls.

Newt: (Comes out of nowhere). Really bro?

Minho: Haha Newt's twelve now!

Newt: Shut it up, Minho.

Uriah: Where did you people come from?

Minho: That's not important. Soo, Zeke's having trouble with the ladies?

Zeke: What should I do to impress Shauna?

Minho: Well…

 **BANG! CLIFFHANGER! Well, Chapter 5 should be up later tonight so you don't have to wait too long. Sorry for not updating yesterday. Stupid math homework.**


	5. Sheke's first kiss

_Previously on It Started With A Game of Truth or Dare…_

 _Zeke: What should I do to impress Shauna?_

Minho: Well, I think you should—

Zeke: Be myself and hope she accepts me that way?

Minho: Eww, no. I was gonna say that you should get a makeover so you can look as cool as me.

Teresa: (Comes out of nowhere). Since when did cool mean shuck face?

Uriah: What is with you people coming out of nowhere?

Tobias: Just embrace the randomness, Uriah.

Uriah: Okay…I'll try.

Zeke: Ugh, forget everyone! I'm just gonna go talk to her! (Storms out the door).

 _So Zeke went to go talk to Shauna. The others were annoying him with their unreliable relationship advice. Zeke had finally mustered the courage to ask her out._

Zeke: (Knocks on Shauna's door). Shauna? You there?

Shauna: (Answers door). Hey Zeke. What's up?

Zeke: I have one question for you.

Shauna: They're Converse. Stop with that stupid vine. (Starts to close her door).

Zeke: Wait! That's not what I wanted to ask you.

Shauna: What is it then? I was busy catching up on Attack on Titan, Zeke.

Zeke: (Takes deep breath). Okay. Will you…go out…with me?

Shauna: (Stares at Zeke for a moment, then hugs him). Zeke, is this because I confessed at Truth or Dare?

Zeke: No, actually. I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid to ask you out because I didn't want to mess up our friendship and—

 _Zeke is cut off by Shauna kissing him. They kiss in the hallway for a while before they are interrupted by their younger siblings._

Uriah: Whoa! His first kiss! Sure it took eighteen years but he finally got his first kiss!

Hector: WHOO!

Shauna: Hey, will you two five year olds go away?

Hector: (Pouts). I'm twelve!

Uriah: I'm six, Shauna! Get it right!

Zeke: Whatever. Shauna, I'm taking you out on a date tonight _._ Be ready by eight! (Runs down the hallway).

 _It was a good day for Zeke, of course, until he ran into a certain pierced Dauntless leader._

 **AND YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! WHY DO I LOVE DOING THIS? CHAPTER 6 WILL BE NEXT WEEK! OR TOMORROW! ALL DEPENDS ON HOW I FEEL!**


	6. Transporting from various places

_So Zeke and Shauna were finally dating, and Zeke wasn't gonna let anyone ruin it for him. He was trying to pick a place where he and Shauna could go for their date. Things were going great, until he ran into Eric, of course._

Zeke: (Walks by.) Hey Eric.

Eric: (Smacks Zeke.)

Zeke: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Eric: For that stupid dare you made Four do!

Zeke: You should be thanking me! You know you enjoyed it!

Eric: No I didn't! I have a crush!

Zeke: It's Max, isn't it.

Eric: NO! ITS LAUREN!

Lauren: Excuse me, what?

Eric: Where'd you come from!?

Lauren: I dunno. I've just been appearing in random places whenever my name is mentioned. It's weird.

Zeke: Yeah that happened to Four earlier.

Eric: If anyone has a crush on Four, it's you Zeke.

Zeke: (Shoots Eric in the foot.) NO I DON'T I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND IT'S SHAUNA!

Shauna: What?

Zeke: Hey Shauna.

Shauna: Hey Zeke. Lauren. Eric. Hey, what happened to his foot?

Lauren: Eric said Zeke had a crush on Four and then he shot him in the foot.

Tobias: Seriously, this is the second time this has happened today.

Lauren: Yeah, happened to me too. How's Tris?

Tobias: She's okay. I think Christina dragged her on a shopping trip or something.

Tris: I _was_ on a shopping trip with Christina until I just suddenly appeared here.

Lauran: Yeah it's been happening to all of us.

Tris: Creepy. Why is Eric's foot bleeding?

Zeke: *sigh* He said I had a crush on Four and I shot him in the foot.

Eric: Will someone get me to the infirmary?

Everyone _: No._

Eric: *sigh*

Zeke: You better be glad I didn't shoot you in the head.

Eric: (Pouts.)

Tris: Eric you deserved it. I hope your foot gets infected and then you die from it.

Tobias: Aww my little morbid Tris. (Kisses her cheek.)

Eric: Whatever. (Starts limping away.) Screw you guys!

Lauran: Oh. Someone mentioned me. Bye guys. (Disappears into thin air.)

Zeke: *gasp* DOUBLE DATE!

Tobias: wut?

Zeke: The four of us can go on a double date! To That One Restaurant in the Pit! I heard that place was good!

Shauna: Okay.

Tris: Sounds good to me.

Tobias: Do they have cake?

Zeke: Be ready by 8!

Tobias: You didn't answer my question.

 _Tobias wouldn't get his question answered, as he needed to get ready for this double date. And as for Eric, well, I don't even know._


	7. BatMinho and Thomas

_Tobias wouldn't get his question answered, as he needed to get ready for this double date. And as for Eric, well, I don't even know._

 _Meanwhile, Thomas and Minho found some super hero costumes, and they decided to try them on._

Thomas: (Opens the box full of costumes.) No way, Minho. These are ancient! I wonder why they're so clean.

Minho: (Wearing a Batman costume, and using the Batman voice.) I'm not Minho. I'm Batman. Now put on your suit, Robin.

Thomas: Aww why do I have to be Robin? Why do you get to be everyone cool?

Minho: (Still using that Batman voice.) Because I'm better than you.

Newt: (Walks in.) What is bloody goin' on here?

Thomas: Oh hey, Newt. We found some costumes.

Newt: So you guys are just gonna sit here and play bloody dress up?

Minho: (Still using that damned Batman voice): Shut up Newt. Robin and I have to go fight for justice!

Newt: Okay, well, have bloody fun. (Leaves.)

Minho: (You know he's still using the voice.) Hater.

Thomas: (Now has Robin suit on.) Okay Batman, to the Batmo—

Minho: (Slaps Thomas.) I'M BATMAN! TO THE BATMOBILE!

Thomas: (Slaps Minho back.) I CAN SAY IT IF I WANT TO!

Minho: (Slaps Thomas again.) YOU SUCK AT COSPLAY!

Uriah: (Holding a chainsaw for some reason.) I see you two pansycakes found my hidden costumes. It'd be a shame if I have to use this.

Thomas and Minho: *gulp*

 _Even though watching Uriah slice and dice Thomas and Minho would be entertaining, we should go see how this double date is going._

Tris: I can't believe this place is seriously named That One Restaurant in the Pit.

Zeke: At least it's memorable.

Shauna: They could've put more work into the title though. Like, the food can suck all it wants but at least have a good title.

Zeke: They weren't going for good, they were going for noticeable.

Shauna: True true.

Waitress: Hello. What can I get you guys today?

Tobias: Do you guys have cake?

Waitress: I'm afraid we don't, sir.

Tobias: (Gets up to leave.)

Tris: (Grabs his arm.) Sit. Down.

Tobias: (Sits down and pouts.)

 _Suddenly, there are screams from outside the restaurant, and the four leave the restaurant to see what's going on. What they don't know is that they should've stayed inside, because things were gonna get weird._

Zeke: What are Batman and Robin running from?

Tris: That's Minho and Thomas. Yeah, what are they running from?

Shauna: I hear a chainsaw.

Tobias: It's Uriah. Hey where'd he get a chainsaw from?

Minho: AHHHHH I'M SORRY I'LL TAKE THE SUIT OFF!

Uriah: YEAH TAKE IT OFF SO MY SUIT DOESN'T GET BLOOD ON IT WHEN I KILL YOU!

Thomas: THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT!

 _Thomas, Minho, and Uriah ran around the pit several times before Thomas and Minho gave up and took the suits off. Uriah decided he was going to prank those two._

 **Chapter 7. BatMinho and Thomas. Has a nice ring to it.**


	8. Fluffy Unicorns and Dauntless Cake

_This chapter will be full of fluff. Fluffy unicorns and dauntless cake. No violence, no transporting from various places, no unreliable relationship advice. Just fluff. Fluffy Fourtris action._

 _Our favorite couple has just gotten back from their double date with Zeke and Shauna, and all Tris wanted to do was to be with her boyfriend._

Tris: Tobias?

Tobias: Hmm?

Tris: Today was weird, wasn't it? (Hugs Tobias.)

Tobias: Yep. I hope no one mentions me. I don't feel like transporting anywhere.

Tris: Yeah me neither. I just want to be with you.

Tobias: Aww. (Kisses Tris's forehead.)

 _All of a sudden, a pink, fluffy unicorn with a long rainbow colored mane appeared out of nowhere._

Dauntless Ball: Don't fear, Dauntless Ball is here!

Tris: Um, why is your name Dauntless Ball? And why are you here?

Dauntless Ball: Well, I heard from PansycakeEater that this would be a fluffy chapter.

Tobias: Who the heck is PansycakeEater?

Dauntless Ball: Oh just the author of this FanFic.

Tris: What's a FanFic?

Dauntless Ball: Oh whatever. I'll explain this later.

Tobias: Um, can you please leave?

Dauntless Ball: I _can_ , but I'm kinda omniscient so I kinda can't…

Tris: Oh.

Dauntless Ball: I won't disturb you guys. I'll just be in your bedroom closet, not bothering anything. (Recedes into the shadows.)

Tris: Tobias, are things ever going to be normal here?

Tobias: Hey, if you wanted normal then you shouldn't have chosen Dauntless.

Tris: But if I didn't chose Dauntless, then I would've never met you. (Kisses Tobias's cheek.)

Tobias: True true. Hey wanna watch a movie or something?

Tris: Sure. What do you wanna watch?

Tobias: I was in the mood for something scary.

Tris: No.

Tobias: Oh not feeling very Dauntless, Tris?

Dauntless Ball: Burn.

Tris: Why are you still here?

Dauntless Ball: No reason. (Recedes back into the shadows.)

Tobias: What do you want to watch, Tris?

Tris: I dunno…

Tobias: Okay scary movie it is!

Tris: *sigh*

Tobias: I'll hold you if you get scared. (Smirks.)

 _Tris didn't want to watch the movie, but she did want to spend time with her boyfriend. Tobias, of course, chose Insidious. Tris decided that she was going to be brave and watch the whole movie without cowering away._

 _The movie ends around 11:00pm, and the couple decides to go to bed._

Tris: That wasn't so bad.

Tobias: Tris, even I got scared a few times. Are you lying?

Tris: No. (Yes.) I just didn't find it that scary.

Tobias: Tris, you were scared of the barracuda at the beginning of Finding Nemo.

Tris: No I wasn't! It just came out of nowhere and startled me! (Throws a pillow at Tobias.)

Tobias: Ahh ow! Okay! I believe you!

Tris: Good. (Climbs into the bed.) Hey do you think that weird unicorn is still in our closet?

Tobias: I dunno. (Climbs into the bed next to Tris.) Goodnight, I love you.

Tris: (Closes her eyes). Love you too.

 _Tris didn't want to have any nightmares about the movie, as she would have to admit she was scared to Tobias. So instead, Tris dreamed about Dauntless Ball the unicorn._

Tris: (Talking in her sleep.) Bad unicorn, don't take my slippers. No, he's my boyfriend. Yes the one with the weird cake obsession. LEAVE HIS CAKE ALONE!

Tobias: (Wakes up when he hears Tris yelling.) Tris? Oh, she's asleep. She's a sleep talker.

Tris: TOBIAS PUT THE CAKE DOWN AND COME RESCUE ME FROM ERIC THE PONYTAIL! IT'S RAINBOW COLORED AND HAS PIERCINGS! NOOO DON'T TOUCH THE POWERPOINT PRESENTATION!

Tobias: (Grabs his phone.) This is hilarious. And perfect for blackmail.

Tris: BIG PURPLE HIGHWAY RAILROAD CROSSINGS! CALEB GET DOWN FROM THE DINOSAUR'S VEHICLE!

Tobias: (Holding back laughter.)

Tris: (Wakes up.) AHH! Tobias! Uh, did I wake you up?

Tobias: (Nods.)

Tris: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry.

Tobias: So what was your brother doing on the dinosaur's vehicle?

Tris: No. Please tell me you didn't—

Tobias: Recorded the whole thing.

Tris: Tobias please delete it! Please!

Tobias: Hmm. (Taps his chin.) I'll think about it.

Tris: Toby please?

Tobias: (Kisses Tris's forehead.) Yes, I'll delete it. Because I love you.

Tris: Thank you.

 _The two cuddle adorably until they both fall asleep, and Dauntless Ball emerges from the shadows to watch them. Creepy._

 **Fluffy chapters are always fun. Do you like Dauntless Ball? Well too bad if you don't because Dauntless Ball will be in this a lot.**


	9. Caleb the pansycake maid

_In this chapter, Caleb decides to make the stupid decision to visit Dauntless._

Caleb: (Standing at the entrance.) So this must be Dauntless. I wonder if I'll find Beatrice.

Uriah: My dude, are you talking to yourself?

Caleb: Ahh! Where'd you come from!

Uriah: That's not important. Anyway, your Tris's pansycake brother I've heard about?

Caleb: Pansycake?

Uriah: Yep. Pansycake. Only pansycakes don't know what a pansycake is.

Caleb: Your logic scares me.

Minho: Sup Uriah.

Caleb: Ahh! Where'd _you_ come from!?

Minho: Dude. Haven't you read chapter 6?

Caleb: Chapter 6 of what!?

Dauntless Ball: This fanfic, dummy.

Caleb: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?

Uriah: (Knocks Caleb out with one punch.)

Minho: Dude, what was that for?

Uriah: He was getting on my nerves.

Minho: (Pulls out maid costume.)

Uriah: Where'd you get that from? You know I still have that chainsaw, right?

Minho: Keep your panties on you big baby, I didn't steal this from you.

Uriah: Whatever.

Minho: He's gonna be our maid when he wakes up. If he fights back or resists, we post a pic of him on Dauntless Instagram.

Uriah: Oooh Uriah like this plan!

Minho: Good. (Smirks evily.)

 _Later, when Caleb woke is pansycake butt up._

Caleb: Ugh, where I am?

Uriah: Caleb, I want a bag of chips.

Minho: Caleb, I would like to try this phenomenon called Dauntless cake. Go get me some.

Caleb: Oh no, I'm not your maid!

Minho: Uh, yeah you are.

Uriah: Just look at what you're wearing.

Caleb: Tris wouldn't let you guys treat me like this!

Tris: What? Oh hey, Caleb.

Caleb: Tris, tell these two that I'm not their maid!

Tris: Hmmm. (Taps chin.) Nope. (Turns around and walks away.)

Caleb: *sigh*

 **My excuses for not updating: busy. And I started a new story. Go check it out if you haven't already.**


	10. Characters react to

_Today, I'll have the Divergent characters react to the Allegiant teaser, and the Maze Runner characters react to The Scorch Trials movie._

Uriah: (On a laptop.) Gather round, gather round! The Allegiant teaser is out!

Peter: Yeah you idiot, it's been out for weeks now.

Uriah: Go away Peter, no one invited you!

Peter: Whatever.

Zeke: I don't wanna see it.

Shauna: Me neither.

Uriah: Are you two still pissed about not being in the movies?

Shauna: (Obvious sarcasm.) No, were taking it just as well as the fandom is taking the Allegiant part 2 title change. **(A/N. Seriously producers? Seriously? ASCENDANT!? WHAT THE HECK IS FREAKIN' ASCENDANT!? Y'ALL FORGET HOW TO SPELL ALLEGIANT PART TWO!? I mean, I'm still gonna go see it when it comes out, I just need to express how I feel about the totally and completely unnecessary title change. What was wrong with Allegiant part 2? There are plenty of part 2s! It better be accurate though, to make up for the title. Rant over.)**

Lynn: Oh get over it. At least you're still alive.

Peter: Ooh, I look good in this trailer. Just look at me goin' up that wall, flawless!

Tris: It looks like we stole the 3D maneuver gear from Attack On Titan. **(You know the part of it when they were going up the wall. Just watch it if you haven't yet.)**

Tobias: Right, I was expecting Titans to be on the other side of that wall.

Christina: Ooh I love Zoe's hair yass work it girl!

Tris: Yeah Shai's hair is on point too!

Uriah: Where am I at? WHERE AM I IN THIS TRAILER!?

Caleb: (Wishes he was cool and awesome like the Dauntless.)

Tori: (Rest in peace.)

The Fandom: (To David.) YOOOOOUUUUUU!

David: What I do?

Matthew: All you see of me is the back of my head…

Uriah: Yeah but at least we see you in the trailer. (Pouts.)

PansycakeEater: Wow, Theo is just, wow. Mmmmm oh my gosh. I'm about to die. And that Boss commercial he's in. oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…

Tobias: (Silently judging PansycakeEater.)

PansycakeEater: EVERYONE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL IN THIS TRAILER EXCEPT PETER!

Peter: YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW YOU! (Throws butter knives at PansycakeEater.)

PansycakeEater: I WILL WRITE YOU OUT OF THIS FANFIC! WATCH ME!

Dauntless Ball: Hey guys!

Everyone: _GO AWAY!_

Dauntless Ball: Geez, I just came here to tell you guys that it was my idea to change the Allegiant part 2 title.

Everyone: _No…_

Dauntless Ball: (Smirking evily.)

PansycakeEater: Why are you smirking? You should be very afraid. Peter, butter knives.

 _Though it would be fun to watch the author slice and dice the unicorn, it was promised that we would see the reactions of the Gladers to The Scorch Trials._

Everyone except Teresa: (Sitting across the room away from Teresa.)

Teresa: Really guys? Grow up.

Minho: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD GROW UP MISS GIVE US AWAY TO WICKED YOU LITTLE B#!%$ YOU BETTER BE GLAD I DON'T COME OVER THERE AND—

Newt: Minho, calm it, dude.

Minho: Sorry Newt, she just pisses me off really bad. ESPECIALLY SINCE _I'M_ THE ONE WHO GETS KIDNAPPED BY WICKED AT THE END OF THE MOVIE!

Thomas: Teresa, we thought you were better than that. Whatever, I'll just date Brenda now.

Brenda: Hold up.

Lynn: Sup twin?

Brenda: Hey sup Lynn!

Thomas: What?

Newt: They're portrayed by the same actor, Tommy.

Thomas: Oh.

Minho: You're a little slow, dude.

Aris: Hey guys.

PansycakeEater: Aris you better be glad the movie didn't make me hate you like the book did.

Aris: *gulp*

PansycakeEater: Because you know how I treat characters I hate. Caleb and Peter and Teresa…I can and will make that list longer.

Aris: (Hides.)

 **Chapter 10! I saw The Scorch Trials Sunday. I liked it. It also got me hyped for The 5** **th** **Wave. It's a really good read, and it takes place in the region I call home so I can relate to Cassie really well. I hope it becomes more popular than it is already. And I'm dying waiting for The Last Star. (I actually never finished the Infinite Sea, I had to turn it back into the library). And I'm already super hyped for Allegiant. Still pissed about the title change but I still wanna go see the movie.**


	11. The Beautiful Bromance part 1

**I am so horrible with updating this fanfic. Oh well. Here's chapter 11!**

 _In this chapter, there is a beautiful bromance. No, they're not gay or anything, as they both have girlfriends. No, this isn't a romance, it's a bromance, between two friends who would refer to themselves as bros. These bros get a little drunk and somehow some way, they get handcuffed to each other. And they can't find the key._

Tobias: (Wakes up and realizes that something isn't right.) Tris? Agh, my head hurts. (Tries to get out of bed, but can't. Because Zeke is still asleep.)

Zeke: (Still asleep.)

Tobias: (Stares at Zeke, then at the silver ring on his wrist connecting him to his friend.) Zeke. Wake up.

Zeke: Five more minutes, Shauna…

Tobias: (Smacks Zeke in the back of his head.)

Zeke: Ahhhhhhh owwwwwww soooooooooooooo meeeeeaaaaaaaaaan….

Tobias: We're handcuffed together!

Zeke: Wha-WHAT!?

Tobias: Who did this!?

Zeke: Where are Shauna and Tris!?

Tris: (Walks in.) Guys finally wake up from your beauty sleep?

Zeke: Oh shut up…

Tobias: Hey don't talk to her like that.

Zeke: Sorry bro, still a little drunk…

Shauna: PFFTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA whew…this is hilarious.

Tobias: Yeah Shauna, you had a good laugh. Now where's the key?

Shauna: Oh I don't have it. I don't know who did this. BUT WHOEVER IT WAS IS A GENIUS!

 _Tobias and Zeke were now handcuffed together, and it was all going as planned. Tobias got the idea to make a list of the most likely suspects._

Tobias: Okay. Most likely candidates. Uriah, Minho, Eric, Dauntless Ball, or Notae Saibot.

Zeke: Who?

Tobias: Notae Saibot. Tobias Eaton backwards. He's my evil counterpart.

Zeke: Bruh…

 _Tobias and Zeke were ready to begin their search for who did this to them, and they weren't gonna stop til they found the pansycake._

 **FALL BREAK! I will have so much time to write! So be expecting TBB part two Sunday!**


	12. Frick and Freaks

**HAPPY HALLOWEATCANDYANDGETFATEEN! That's what I'm calling it, anyway. Here's a Halloween themed chapter. Don't worry, I'll continue The Beautiful Bromance.**

 _Tris paced down the hallways and corridors of Dauntless noticing the odd decorations and people dressed up. She wondered if the people in the costumes were going to a party of some sort, and she was confused._

Newt: (Notices Tris walking.) Hey what's good Tris?

Tris: Hey Newt. Do you know what all of this is about?

Uriah: (Appears out of nowhere.) THIS IS FOR FRICK AND FREAKS!

Tris: wut?

Uriah: Frick and Freaks. Your boyfriend still hasn't told you about this?

Newt: Maybe they were too busy making out to talk about Frick and Freaks. I'm not even from this universe and I know what it is.

Tris: Shut up, Newt.

Newt: :-3

Uriah: Okay so have you at least heard of Halloween?

Tris: No.

Uriah: It's this holiday celebrated by all Factions, except Abnegation of course, and here in Dauntless we call it Frick and Freaks. Erudite tell scary ghost stories **(Coldplay anyone?)** , Amity carve pumpkins, and Candor kids go Trick Or Treating.

Newt: Which is basically asking for potentially poisoned candy from strangers.

Uriah: Right, they tell kids not to take candy from strangers any other day but on Halloween it's suddenly acceptable. But anyway, take all of those things, put them on some serious drugs, and you have Dauntless' Frick and Freaks!

Tris: (Nods and takes notes.)

Uriah: Oh and tell Four that Zeke and I are hosting a Frick and Freaks party! We'll tell ghost stories, carve pumpkins, smash pumpkins, throw the remains at each other, get drunk, go through our fear landscapes, scare each other, it'll be great!

Tris: Sounds fun!

Uriah: Oh and you have to dress up or you'll be mocked for at least a month. Until Fanskgivingt.

Tris: What's Fanskgivingt? Is it Dauntless' version of Thanksgiving?

Uriah: (Looks and Newt and then starts laughing.) Pfffffttttttt you'll see when that day comes! Hahahahahah she said 'what's Fanskgivingt!'

Tris: (Glares at Uriah as he and Newt walk away.) I guess I'd better call Christina and go costume shopping.

Christina: *dramatic gasp* YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME!?

Tris: Yeah I need a costume for Zeke and Uriah's party. I don't think Four has one either…

Christina: Let's drag our boyfriends to That One Costume Shop in the Pit That's Conveniently Open All Year For Dauntless Shenanigans!

Tris: Interesting way of describing the place, Chris.

Christina: I wasn't describing it. That's really the name of the store.

Tris: And here I thought That One Restaurant in the Pit was bad…

 _So the girls found their boyfriends and dragged them to That One Costume Shop in the Pit That's Conveniently open All Year For Dauntless Shenanigans and forced the boys to try on costumes._

Will: Chris, why do you love doing this to me you know I don't like—

Christina: Say another word and I'll chop you where the sun don't shine.

Will: (Pouts.)

Christina: We won't stay long, William, just like five hours or so.

Will: FIVE HOURS!?

Christina: I DON'T HEAR FOUR COMPLAINING!

Tris: Because I had to rob Dauntless kitchens of all their cake just to get him to shut up.

Tobias: (Sits in dark corner quietly eating his cake.)

Tris: I'm thinking about getting him therapy…

Will: That's what I'll need after this experience…

Christina: Shut up and try these on! (Hand 23928301938910 costumes to Will.)

Will: (Mumbles.)

Christina: And you better try on all of those too, William!

 _Ten hours later, Will was dressed up as asparagus, Christina as a nurse, Tris as a puppy, and Tobias as a slice of cake. It was time for Zeke and Uriah's party, so they headed over to Uriah's apartment. The lights were dimmed, and no one was anywhere to be found._

Tris: Where is everyone?

Tobias: They're trying to scare us, they did this prank last year. And the year before.

Uriah: (Appears from inside the couch.) Dang you, Four. The Butt Toucher's cover has been blown!

Tobias: What are you supposed to be anyway?

Uriah: A water bottle. Haters gonna hate.

Zeke: (Emerges from his bedroom with Shauna.) Oh hey guys, glad you could make it. I'm dressed as Freddy Fazbear, by the way.

Shauna: I'm Princess Zelda.

Uriah: And you guys were back there doing something scary.

Zeke: Oh shut up you empty piece of plastic.

Uriah: AT LEAST MY STORY ISN'T SO COMPLICATED AND UNECCISSARILY LONG THAT I HAVE SEVERAL GAME THEORIES BASED OFF IT!

Zeke: YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BROTHER, BUT THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG!

Marlene: (Appears out of nowhere and scares the Pedrad brothers.) Hey guys!

Shauna: What are you supposed to be, Mar?

Marlene: I'm water, because I make Uriah complete.

Uriah: (Hugs Marlene.) You're sooo sweet! (Starts making out with her.)

Minho: (Dressed as Batman. Here we go again, you already know he's using that voice. Well, if you've read chapter six.) PDA IS SCARIER THAN P.T.! SO STOP! (Launches pillow at them.)

Uriah: Ahh ow! HEY YOU'RE WEARING MY BATMAN COSTUME AGAIN!

Minho: YOU'RE NOT USING IT!

Thomas: (Dressed up as Robin, of course.) GUYS DON'T THIS IS TOTALLY UNECCESSARY!

Uriah and Minho: (Glare at each other.)

Newt: (Dressed as Harley Quinn.) Don't any of you shanks say a bloody word.

Teresa: (Dressed as Black Widow.)

Minho: I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON DC, TERESA!

Teresa: No, you shucks agreed on DC. Besides, Marvel is better anyway.

Minho: (Pulls out gun.) You take that back. **(I actually do like Marvel better, sorry DC fans.)**

Teresa: Geez okay I take it back!

Zeke: Is everyone here and accounted for?

Shauna: Lynn still hasn't showed up yet. She was getting dressed and Hector was whining when I left.

Tris: Maybe we should go check on her.

Everyone: _Good idea!_

 _So the gang headed down to Shauna and Lynn's apartment, and Shauna unlocks the door._

Shauna: I'll go in first. Yo Asparagus, hand me your flashlight, the light switch isn't working.

Will: Promise not to call me that for the rest of the night. (Hands her the flashlight.)

Shauna: No promises!

 _Shauna walks into her and her sister's apartment, wondering why it sounds so quiet._

Shauna: Lynn? Hector? Guys this isn't funny!

 _Shauna comes to Lynn's bedroom door and tries to open it, but of course, it's locked._

Shauna: Classic horror story. (Bangs on door.) I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

 _The door suddenly flies open and almost hits Shauna in the face._

Shauna: Oooh, close one. (Steps into the bedroom.) Lynn? (Sees trail of blood leading from Lynn's bed all the way to her adjoined bathroom.) Oh my gosh…this looks…fake…

 _The bathroom door is slightly ajar, and Shauna decides to investigate._

Shauna: Lynn? Ugh, it stinks in here, like, decaying body. Did you take a poop or something? (Looks in the bathroom, and sees her younger sister's corpse.)

Shauna: Okay now you're just screwing with my head. (Checks her sister's pulse and feels sick inside.) Oh gosh…(Stands up and backs away.)

 _She covers her nose and looks into the mirror. There is a message written in blood that wasn't there a minute ago. It reads "TURN AWAY NOW, HECTOR ISN'T HERE, LYNN IS IN A BETTER PLACE, AWAY FROM HER SISTER, THE REAL MONSTER HERE!"_

Shauna: (Beginning to get scared.)

 _Shauna bolts out of the bathroom and back into the living room, where the scent of dead bodies is even more potent. She sees all of her friends hanging on nooses, and almost passes out._

Shauna: Who…who would do this to you guys. (Steps closer to Zeke and extends her hand to touch his decaying face.)

Zeke:…

Shauna: (Beginning to cry.)Zeke?

Zeke:…

Shauna: I loved you. (Tears are streaming down her face.)

Zeke: you…

Uriah: you were…

Tobias: the one…

Tris: the monster…

Marlene: the demon…

Newt: this…

Minho: is all…

Thomas: your fault…

Teresa: you could've saved us all…

Christina: we loved you…

Will: and instead you chose…THIIIIIIIIISSSSS!

 _All of the corpses go into motion, trying to get out of their nooses, trying to grab Shauna._

Shauna: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! (Sinks down to her knees on the floor and begins sobbing.)

 _Shauna sits and cries for a good five minutes, and when she lifts her head, the hanging corpses were gone. Instead, there was a crying boy sitting in the corner, resembling Hector a lot. Shauna decided to go comfort the boy, hoping that was her little brother._

Shauna: Hec?

 _The boy looks up slowly with tears of blood streaming down his decaying face._

Shauna: Hector! Hector who did this to you!?

Hector: (Eyes turn black.) YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

 _The young boy began saying Pizza Rolls over and over while Shauna tried to escape her nightmarish apartment. But of course, the door was locked from the outside. Then all the lights shut off._

Shauna: JUST LET ME WAKE UP FROM THIS DREAM!

Mysterious voice: Rose took my nose, I suppose…

Shauna: NO SHE DIDN'T! IT WAS ME!

 _The lights turn on and all of Shauna's friends were standing in front of her._

Everyone: _HAPPY FRICK AND FREAKS!_

Shauna: (Pissed.) SCREW ALL YOU GUYS! (Runs out of apartment.)

Zeke: *sighs* I'll go get her, guys. (Chases after Shauna and finds her standing at the chasm, crying.) Hey, Shauna, I'm sorry.

Shauna: No you're not, you're just glad you got a good laugh.

Zeke: I won't lie, you're right. But that just shows that you care about us, right?

Shauna: I care about everyone else, but right now I hate your freaking guts. (Walks away angrily.)

Zeke: Oh. Well then.

 **Happy Frick and Freaks everyone! If you're Trick or Treating, first off how old are you, and second off, be safe. Or be like me and write fanfics while eating Flammin' Hot Cheetos and listening to Smoke And Mirrors Deluxe by Imagine Dragons on Spotify. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I wasn't updating because I was in another city then I got too busy with school crap to write and crap and stuff and thangs.**


	13. My thoughts (not a normal chapter)

**THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER TO MARK A SPECIAL OCCASION!**

PansycakeEater here! This is a very special chapter. As many of you may know, the Allegiant full trailer is out and I'm freaking hyped about it. If you haven't seen it yet, please go watch it because I don't wanna read reviews like WHY'D YOU GIVE IT AWAY or YOU DIDN'T WARN US ABOUT SPOILERS!

So here's your chance to go read previous chapters or One Day or some other fanfic.

If you're still reading this, then you've seen the trailer.

Okay! Let's start! I want to share with my loyal Shank Dauntless readers my thoughts on the trailer. Overall, I enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to Allegiant this spring. But here are my top ten moments from the trailer! So, enjoy!

Number One:When the gang got to the Bureau, these two little girls were like 'HEY FOUR' and Tobias is all like 'Ummm how they know my name' and David's like 'Oh yeah we've been watching you your whole lives' and Peter's like 'Wow that's not creepy at all' and I was dying from laughter the whole time.

Number Two:THE BUREAU IS FREAKING INVISIBLE AND IT'S FREAKING AWESOME I DON'T CARE IF IT WASN'T INVISIBLE IN THE BOOK IT'S INVISIBLE IN THE MOVIE AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! Naw but rly. The set that was designed for this movie looks beautiful and I'm proud. I like how the outside world looks—completely destroyed by the war. And boy did they nail that look.

Number Three:They stole the 3D maneuver gear from Attack On Titan. Just kidding because the 3D gear doesn't operate like that but whatever, that was my first thought. If I was running up the wall with them, I would've fell. And died. Because PansycakeEater is clumsy.

Number Four:THEO JAMES IS VERY VERY HOT AND I ENJOYED EVERY SCENE HE WAS IN!

Number Five:Nita. Nita is totally flirting with Tobias. I'm like 'NAW GURL HE TAKEN FOURTRIS 4 LIFE BYE FELICIA'. It looks like Nita is a part of the Bureau's military instead of what she did in the book. I think she's gonna get some of her friends and Tobias to rebel against the bureau like they did in the book, but now they have more access to weapons so it might be more catastrophic. I'm excited.

Number Six:Tris can't fly helicopter thingys. I dunno what they'll be called in the movie but either way, Tris flies like how Lori drived on the Walking Dead. This particular part in the trailer leaves me wondering if they'll kill Tris off in the movie or not. An I also wonder when they'll end it off at and where will Ascendant (I'm still not over this) will pick up.

Number Seven:JOHANNA IS LIKE SOME #SQUADGOALS IN THIS TRAILER! DANG! I WANT THAT MANY FRIENDS! I'm jealous. Just kidding. Naw but rly, they got a lot of extras and of course I'm not any of them. Life jus ain't fair, bruh.

Number Eight:Did I forget to mention I'm excited for this movie?

Number Nine:WHO ELSE WANTS TO BET CASH THAT THEY'LL SHOW THIS TRAILER AT MOCKINGJAY PART TWO! If you hear a dying alpaca scream during it, you'll know you're in the theater with me. Just saying.

Number Ten:FOURTRIS FOR LIFE OH MY GOSH THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER SCREW NITA I DON'T WANT TRIS TO DIE! (Falls on knees and begins to cry.)

So hey, that was my list, guys. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews. I won't eat you if you don't like it. I'll only eat you if you plan on seeing it without reading the book first.

And to my fellow Maze Runner fans. Here's why I hate Teresa, well, I liked her in the Maze Runner. Then I read the Scorch Trials. She's a dirty lying traitor and the movies definitely didn't help Teresa's status to me. I kinda ship her and Caleb. They've both betrayed people they love. They're perfect for each other! Well, until they cheat on each other like the traitors they are. If you can't tell, I really don't like characters like this.


	14. I'm sorry, but I don't like her

**Anything you say can and will be held against you. My fellow Youngbloods will get this.**

 **Percy: WHAT!?**

 **YOUNGBLOOD PERCY! NOT HALF-BLOOD!**

 **Percy: (Pulls out Riptide.)**

 **PUT THAT AWAY PERCY NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU! I SAID YOUNGBLOOD! YOU KNOW, LIKE FALL OUT BOY!? Gosh that kid…**

 _The Beautiful Bromance part 2. Tobias and Zeke are still handcuffed together, and their friends haven't at all made this easy for them. Tobias was determined to find out who did this to them, but Zeke really just missed going to the bathroom on his own._

Tobias: None of this makes sense. All of my findings point to the fence, and there isn't anyone out there.

Zeke: Or is there?

Teresa: Hey guys.

Tobias: Hey, you sound sad.

Zeke: Did Minho make you eat mayonnaise? Or mayonnaise mixed with Nutella? Or mayonnaise mixed with Nutella mixed with ketch—

Tobias: (Cuts Zeke off.) Ezekiel. Shut up.

Zeke: (Pouts.)

Teresa: No, the guys hate me for what I did in the Scorch Trials. They don't even wanna look at me.

Zeke: What _did_ you do in the Scorch Trials?

Teresa: Well, I kinda handed them over to WICKED. And they were kinda gonna kill Thomas because he's immune and they were trying to find the cure and…

Tobias: Whoa, you just sacrificed your friend like that!?

Zeke: Aren't you immune too!? Why can't WICERUDITE just use your brain!?

Teresa: What did you just say? WICERUDITE? What is that, Zeke?

Zeke: A mix of words. WICKED. Erudite. They're both corrupt scientists working for the government so I figured I could combine them. You know…being creative and all…

Tobias: You done, buddy?

Zeke: Yeah I'm good.

Teresa: Great, I've turned you guys against me too.

Tobias: No no no, the guys just don't understand why you did what you did. There's always another way to do things. WICKED just wasn't looking hard enough for a cure, and you did what you thought was best for humanity.

Zeke: Like Caleb!

Tobias: No. Caleb is a traitor.

Zeke: But wouldn't she be a traitor too?

Tobias: Yes but she realizes what she did was wrong.

Teresa: I do regret doing what I did. If only I could've told Thomas how I felt before…

Tobias: You could tell him. You know, being brought back to life just to be put in a fanfiction and all…

Teresa: But PansycakeEater ships ThomasXBrenda.

PansycakeEater: And there's no arguing because PansycakeEater writes your fate. I hear one peep out of you, traitor, and I'm re-writing the scene where you die so the Maze Runner fans will read it and then hit up the reviews talking about my hatered towards you.

Teresa: You know you could lose some followers by saying stuff like that, PansycakeEater.

PansycakeEater: (Shrugs.) Well, some just can't accept my opinion towards you. You're not a character I like and I'll try to write you with some good qualities to please the fans but that's not going to make me like you. Like what if I said I hate Tobias I would probably get so many reviews telling all of his redeeming qualities but that still wouldn't change my opinion of him. (Takes breath and drinks water.) I decided to write this fanfiction to poke fun at both the Divergent fandom and the Maze Runner fandom. In the future, I won't be so horrible to you, Teresa, but I still won't like James Dashner's version of you. You guys understand what I'm saying?

 _Teresa, Tobias, and Zeke all nod._

PansycakeEater: Thanks for understanding, I hope my readers understand too. (Disappears.)

Tobias: PansycakeEater was right. And I think you could apologize to them, but they owe you an apology too.

Teresa: (Blushing.) Wow, Thomas has never said anything like that to me before. (Tries to kiss Tobias.)

Tobias: (Backs up.) Whoa whoa whoa. No you don't. I've got a girlfriend and if she knew about you trying to kiss me she would—

Tris: SHE TRIED TO WHAT!?

Tobias: Tris, calm down. Channel your spirit animal. What would water buffalo do?

Tris: WATER BUFFALO WOULD RUN THIS B !#!$ OVER! (Charges after Teresa and throws knives at her.)

Zeke: RUN FORREST I MEAN TERESA RUN!

Teresa: (Runs away as Tris chases after her.)

Nita: Hey boys.

Zeke: Uh, who are you?

Nita: I'm from the Bureau, outside the fence. I get some action in Allegiant.

Zeke: (Pouts.) I don't even get mentioned in Allegiant…

Tobias: Zeke?

Zeke: Yeah buddy?

Tobias: Shauna and I love you. You don't have to be in the movie to change the fans feeling towards you.

Zeke: (Hugs Tobias and starts crying unnecessarily loud.)

Tobias: (Pushes Zeke away and realizes something.) Wait…you. You were the one who handcuffed us together!

Nita: Yep. I wanted to see some hot boy action so I waited til you two idiots were drunk and then handcuffed you. But instead of getting yaoi ideas for my next fanfiction, I got arguing and brotherly bonding. Gross.

Zeke: You're sick.

Tobias: (Severely offended.) I'm not an idiot…

Nita: Whatever. (Tosses the key to the boys.) Get that back to me, I want to handcuff some other dudes together. Maybe Uriah and Peter?

Zeke: You leave my brother alone.

 _Tobias and Zeke take the handcuffs off. They run around in circles skipping with their shirts off singing I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. Everything was as it should've been in Dauntless, until…_

 **You guys shoulda only said my name, but it would've still be held against you. Hey, maybe you guys are right, maybe I should like Teresa. But I'm fine with being wrong sometimes, so I still won't like her. You can keep telling me the things she did but it will only result in another chapter like this. But that's not such a bad thing, right? Maybe I should just not say who I like and/or don't like anymore…**


	15. Giving thanks to awesome people!

_To all my loyal readers…_

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ALL OF YOU WHO TUNE IN CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER, YOU GUYS ARE JUST…AHHH PANSYCAKEEATER IS AT A LOSS OF WORDS!**

 **Anyway, I promise I won't have anymore ranting chapters like the last one.**

 **And thanks especially to Neili, who has reviewed almost every chapter on this fic. That really means a lot to me and no you did not shuck up the whole fic.**

 **7H1S 1S JUS7 F1LL3R! 7H1S WH0LE CH4PT3R 1S JUS7 F1LL3R!**

 **No, this chapter was just to thank you guys for being freaking awesome.**

Teresa: Hi guys…

Minho: SUP YOU MOTHER SHUCKERS!

Newt: Thanks a lot. We bloody appreciate it.

Thomas: Newt are you being sarcastic?

Newt:…no

Tobias: I would share some cake with you. I would. But I won't.

Uriah: FEW TIMES BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK SO IT'S NOT JUST GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT—

Zeke: CUZ I AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIIIIIIRRL!

Lynn: *facepalm*

 **Guys…**

Everyone: _YOU WROTE US THIS WAY!_

 **I WILL FEED YOU PANSYCAKES TO THE TITANS!**

Eren: TITANS!?

 **Oh no…**

 **I'll have an actual chapter later this week by the way. Happy Fanksgivingt. Good luck to Tris as she learns about this holiday.**

 **One last thing, I saw Mockingjay part two Sunday. It was really good Allegiant trailer so good. I couldn't take Jennifer Lawrence crying seriously though…I'm a bad person…**


	16. The overdue holiday chapter

**This is so overdue that it's not even funny. Oh well. Enjoy anyways**

 _Thanksgiving. A holiday universally celebrated by all factions…except Dauntless. The holiday is about being with family and being thankful for what you have…unless you're in Dauntless. Tris liked this holiday as a child, as it was the only one Abnegation celebrated besides Christmas. She was looking forward to celebrating the holiday with her friends this year…but she didn't realize that she was in Dauntless._

Tris: Tobias aren't you excited for Thanksgiving?

Tobias: Uhh…not really…

Tris: What? Why? Isn't the holiday the same here as it is in other factions?

Tobias: *sigh*. Dauntless doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, Tris. Dauntless celebrates Fanksgivingt. Nothing close.

Tris: What's Fanksgivingt?

Uriah: (Emerges from shadows riding Dauntless Ball.) WHAT'S FANKSGIVINGT? YOU MAY ASK! WELL SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO THIS FANSKGIVINGT TUNE!

 _To the tune of Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy_

 _I CAN SMASH PUMPKINS_

 _I CAN MAKE INTO A PIE, MAKE INTO A PIE, OH OH_

 _KEEP YOU LIKE A KNIFE_

 _MAY NOTHING BUT TURKEY DO US PART_

Guitarsologuitarsologuitarsolo

 _SHE WANTS TO EAT LIKE SHE IS DROWNIG_

 _FELL INTO THE CHASM_

 _SHE WANT TO EAT LIKE SHE IS DYING_

 _AND I CAN'T GET HER OUT OF THE BLUE_

Uriah: (Finishes singing.) And that is what Fanksgivingt is about.

Tris: Randomness?

Tobias: Precisely.

Uriah: The song is based off some chick who fell into the chasm while eating a whole turkey on Fanksgivingt a few years back.

Tris: Um…

Tobias: yeah…

Uriah: Yep.

 _Several weeks passed after that and soon it was time for Christmas. Well, Dauntless Christmas, anyway. The more violent and bloody version of the one the other factions celebrated._

Tris: Ugh, I'm still recovering from Fanskgivingt, and that was almost three weeks ago.

Tobias: mmhmm

Tris: So, how does Dauntless celebrate Christmas?

Tobias: Take what you know about Christmas and throw it out a window. That's Dauntless Christmas. Less violent than Fanskgivingt but, you know, we're still in Dauntless.

Claus Santa: (bursts in through window) GIMME YO CASH!

 **This was rushed, I know. But I haven't had inspiration to write recently. My main motivation right now is my other story, One Day. In 2016, I won't be updating this as much, I'm sorry. I know a lot of you enjoy this, but I can't come up with funny ideas anymore. I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY! Not yet. So just hang in there. I've got something big planned for the next chapter of this.**


	17. Happy New Fears

**HAPPY NEW FEARS!**

 **Day: Don't you mean New Year?**

 **You'll see, Daniel. You'll see.**

 **Day: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

 _It was a normal day (shocking right) and PansycakeEater and Uriah were going through fanfiction clichés when Four and Tris walked in._

PansycakeEater: Hey guys.

Tris: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Uriah: Going through fanfic clichés.

Tobias: Sounds fun.

PansycakeEater: Divergent High School fanfics. I see that a lot.

Tobias: PansycakeEater you've written a Divergent High School fanfic.

Uriah: Yeah you hypocrite!

PansycakeEater: Uriah can you even spell 'hypocrite'?

Uriah: H…y…uh…DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

PansycakeEater: Yeah I've got one. But it's on Wattpad and we're focusing on Fanfiction, right?

Uriah: yeah…

Tobias: I see a lot of Allegiant alternate endings.

PansycakeEater: There's alternate endings for every last book. Most of the time it's Tris doesn't die and Caleb goes into the weapons lab or Tris somehow miraculously survives her wounds.

Caleb: (appears out of nowhere). Ugh I hate that.

Tris: Hey traitor.

Caleb: Tris…

Uriah: There are a lot of no war fics. Which I don't mind. Because I don't die…

PansycakeEater: Who said?

Uriah: *gulp*

PansycakeEater: Fanfics based off of songs.

Tobias: PansycakeEater you have two of those.

PansycakeEater: One's a one-shot. One's a three-shot. Besides, I never said any of these clichés were bad. Especially if you can find a well written one.

Tobias: True…

Caleb: What's with all these Eric x Tris rated M stories?

PansycakeEater: YEAH DIVERGENT FANFICTION COMMUNITY, WHAT WITH ALL THESE ERIC X TRIS RATED M STORIES!?

Eric: The fans have finally realized who is the better instructor.

Tris: (Kicks Eric…well…you know where.)

Eric: (Falls to the ground crying).

Tobias: (Shoots Eric.) There. No more Eric x Tris rated M stories…

Eric: AHHHHHHHGHHHH!

PansycakeEater: THE ERIC FANS DID THIS, ERIC. NOT US.

Eric: (Drags himself to the infirmary.)

PansycakeEater: Eww y'all are just nasty.

 _A huge randomly placed grandfather clock gongs, signaling midnight._

Tris: So, doesn't Dauntless do anything for New Years?

 _Tobias and Uriah exchange a look, then they both pick up Tris and carry her to the fear landscape room. It's crowded, and it smells like alcohol._

Tris: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?

Zeke: HAPPY

Shauna: NEW

Tobias: FEARS

Uriah: TRIS OH PAL

Minho: WHAT

Thomas: THE

Newt: BLOODY

Teresa: Heck

Minho: Nope she ruined it.

Newt: Sho nuff.

Thomas: Thanks, Teresa. Gosh…

Day: How did I end up here…?

Everyone: _WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS!_

Caleb: Run Day, these people aren't normal.

Everyone: (Throws Caleb into the chasm.)

Tris: So, uh. What's New Fears?

Uriah: Everyone in Dauntless gets a little drunk, then we go through our fear landscapes. Great way to bring in the new year, right?

Tobias: But the hangovers are killer…

PansycakeEater: sho nuff.

Zeke: PansycakeEater, you're 13. You can't drink yet.

PansycakeEater: HEY THAT SPARKLING GRAPE JUICE DOES A NUMBER ON ME!

Everyone: *sigh*

Shauna: So Tris, are you gonna participate in your first New Fears?

Tris: Yes. (Drinks alcohol and goes through her fear landscape, where everything looks a little distorted. She feels beneath her, and she feels grass.) This must be the crows…Ugh, why am I even afraid of these things…

 _Her landscape moves on to the next fear, where she is tied up in a room._

Tris: So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up. (Screams.) I'M ON FIYAAAAAAAA!

 _The sim moves on to her in the tank._

Tris: I'm breathing in, the chemicals. (Takes a breath and goes underwater.)

 _Next fear…ugh…I'm getting bored._ **HEY! ITALICS NARRATOR! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GET BORED!** _I'VE GOT FEELINGS TOO!_ **I WON'T PAY YOU FOR THIS CHAPTER IF YOU KEEP AT IT!** _Okay okay, gosh. So, uh, Tris is doing something._

Tris: Is this the infirmary? (Looks around and sees Tobias laying motionlessly on a hospital bed.) T-Tobias? (Feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around.)

Dauntless Ball: (Dressed up like a doctor.) I'm so sorry, Tris. Tobias died from cake overdose…

Tris: Wait a minute. This is my biggest fear? Seriously?

Dauntless Ball: Your mind not mine.

Tris: Oh well. (Falls on knees.) TOBIAS NOOOOOOOOO!

 _And with that, Tris came out of her landscape._

Everyone: _HAPPY NEW FEARS!_

 **And a Happy New Fears to you guys too. Have fun in 2016, I plan to. Hey I'm going to high school later this year! I'm not in a rush to grow up, yet I'm excited. I don't think I'll ever grow out of the Divergent fandom though…**

 **Day: Did you like my cameo?**

 **Some readers don't know who you are, Daniel.**

 **Day:…I hate you.**


	18. A Chapter of Maze Runner

**.**

 **I feel like I neglect the Maze Runner characters.**

 **Minho: SHO NUFF**

 **SHUT UP YOU!**

 **Minho:…**

 _Minho was just minding his own business one day. He reflected on the memories of his past life in the Glade. He didn't miss it as much as he thought he would. He liked Dauntless. Uriah was his best friend/worst enemy and he didn't have to worry about WICKERUDITE DANG IT ZEKE YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT TOO!_

Zeke: No regrets.

Minho: Who are you talking to, bro?

Zeke: The Italics Narrator. We're technically not supposed to hear him but I just felt like breaking some walls.

 _AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THOSE WALLS TOO! YOU DAMAGED MY HOME! THAT'S FREAKING EXPENSIVE! PANSYCAKEEATER DOESN'T PAY ME ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS TO JUST—_

Minho: (Throws rock at Italics Narrator.)

Zeke: Thanks dude.

Minho: No problem, hey have you seen Newt anywhere?

Zeke: No…Hmm let me try this. (Stands on rock.) THOMAS SUCKS EGGS!

Newt: (Somewhere in the distance.) WHAT DID YOU BLOODY JUST SAY!?

Minho: Hey Newt.

Newt: Hey Minho, Zeke.

Zeke: Sup.

Minho:…

Newt:…

Zeke:…

Teresa: Do you ever miss the Glade?

Minho: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?

Newt: Hey Teresa, shouldn't you be hitting on Tommy or something?

Teresa: No. Besides, we all know he's your boyfriend anyways.

Newt: (Blushes.) N-No he's not.

Minho: Mmmmhmm really, shank? Then why'd you freak out when Zeke shouted?

Newt: Because it's a rude thing to say…(Why you always lyin?)

Minho: Anyways, to answer She Witch's question, no I do not miss the glade. Compared to this place anyway…

Teresa:…What did you just call me?

Thomas: Sometimes I miss it…

Newt: THOMAS! (Jumps into his arms.)

Everyone (Thomas included): (Silently judges Newt.)

Newt: What?

Minho: a-huh, GAY!

Newt: (Jumps down from Thomas's arms.) N-no he's just my best friend and we barely get to interact with each other thanks to PansycakeEater.

PansycakeEater: Keep complaining. See what happens.

Newt: THE POWER'S GONE TO YOUR HEAD WOMAN!

PansycakeEater: (Writes Newt so that his mouth flies into the chasm.)

Newt: (Has no mouth.)

Thomas: Cruel.

Minho: I think I like this Newt better.

Newt: (Punches Minho.)

Minho: AHHHH DUDE!

Day: Hey

Everyone: _No one knows who you are_

PansycakeEater: Hey Daniel.

Day: I still hate you.

Cassie: Have you seen my little brother, Sammy?

Everyone: _WHO ARE YOU!_

Cassie: I'm Cassie from The 5th Wave. You know, about to get a movie and all. PansycakeEater read my books over the summer. Third book coming out sometime in May. Yah…

Evan: Hey.

Cassie: Evan! (Jumps into his arms and starts kissing him.)

Minho: Eww.

Thomas: Almost as bad as Four and Tris.

Katniss: (Adele voice.) _Hello…it's me…_

Everyone: _SHUT UP!_

 **I think this has been the most random chapter…**


	19. Sailing on Ships!

**This chapter isn't normal. It's about ships. Not just from TMR and Divergent though. Every single fandom I'm in. Whether I love it or can't stand it, Imma talk about it.**

Fourtris: 10/10. Perfect. Otp. But alas, every good thing has to come to an end. What I like about Fourtris is how realistic it is. Tobias and Tris don't have a perfect relationship. They fight, they argue, they piss each other off. But then, they're not complete without each other. And that's sweet. I love it. I love them. I would've loved to see them raise a family together or something, but hey, that's what fanfic's for.

Newtmas: I don't ship it like a romantic relationship. I ship it like a bromance. And bromances can be pretty sweet. Like in the Death Cure…excuse me for a moment…(Sits in a corner and cries, not clutching the book because PansycakeEater only owns the first TMR book (maybe I'll get it for my birthday?))

LeviHan: I SHIP IT! SUCK IT IF YOU HATE IT! OTP! But seriously, I ship this because it's one of the more likely ships to be canon. Hanji would be messed up if Levi died, Levi would be a mess if Hanji died. They trust each other. And even though neither shows it, I think they both have slight crushes on each other.

Stevonnie: Reader: PansycakeEater why do you watch Steven Universe? PansycakeEater: Because I'm a black independent young woman and also screw you.

Ereri: Nope. This is like one of the few NOTPs I have. I hate it (loses some readers) and some people only ship it to see yaoi (loses more readers). It's also annoying. And gross. (For those of you who do not watch Attack on Titan, Eren is a fifteen year old boy and Levi is a 34 year old man. Yep.) But the main reason I don't ship it is because I feel their relationship means much more if they weren't lovers. I mean it like this: It would mean more if Levi became like a father figure (since Grisha is doing such a GREAT job) or a mentor to Eren and Levi be someone Eren can look up to and turn to. Levi can love the kid and not have to do him. In the anime, though Levi doesn't really show it, he cares about his WHOLE squad. Eren included. But I highly doubt that he wants to date the kid. And I highly doubt Eren would want to date Levi. *Sigh* Is anyone even still reading this? Oh well, NEXT SHIP!

Kaneki X Touka: DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT CUTE BECAUSE IT IS AND SCREW YOU BECAUSE ITS FREAKING CUTE MY POOR BABIES THIS DANG ANIME MESSED ME UP MENTALLY BUT WHATEVER I WAS ALREADY CRAZY UUUGHHGHGHGHGHH IT SHOULD BE CANON (calls Tokyo Ghoul producers) MAKE IT CANON (calls Tokyo Ghoul author) MAKE IT CANON! (Canons going off in the background) BOOM! BOOM! CANON!

Jean X Marco: I'm kinda SPLIT on whether or not to ship this or not. I mean, at first, Jean isn't HALF the person he's meant to be but when he meets Marco, that changes his life. But poor Marco's lifespan is cut in HALF okay I'm done. (Horse crying in the distance)

Tamaki X Haruhi: IT'S CANON IN THE MANGA!

Urlene? I think that's their ship name: VERONICA ROTH YOU EVIL PERSON WHY YOU GOTTA BLOW HOLES IN MY SHIP well at least they can be together in heaven.

Thomas X Teresa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't make me laugh.

Thomas X Minho: PFFFFFFFTTTTTTT HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Minho: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA WHAT THE HECK YOU SHANKS HAHAHAHAHAH Thomas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Tris X Jeanine: Don't ask me why. I've seen a fanfic for this before. Just…ugh…why…why do you people enjoy shipping teens with old people? Well, at least with Ereri, Levi's a protagonist and shorter than half the teens so…

Eris: MY EYES HAVE BEEN SCARRED AAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHH GET THAT AWAY FROM ME FOURTRIS FOR LIFE!

Uris: TRIS IS MEANT TO BE WITH FOUR AND URIAH IS MEANT TO BE WITH MARLENE AND THAT'S THAT DO NOT MESS UP THE ORDER OF THE UNIVERSE!

Erwin X Levi: Well Levi's gotta have someone to help him reach the top shelf.

Tsukiyama's Face X My foot: OTP. I ship it. I hope My Foot breaks hiS STUPID NOSE UGHGHGHGHGHHHHHHH

Tsukiyama X Kaneki: Yes because shipping Kaneki with the dude who tried EATING him will end perfectly.

Kaneki X Hide: Well…no. BecAUSE KANEKI X TOUKA (canons go off in the background) UGHHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Eremin (I think that's the ship name?): PFFFTTTTHTHTHTHH HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHOOO guys don't make me laugh so hard.

Hanji X Moblit: uhhh who's Moblit again? Oh yeah, that dude who's like SQUAD LEADER NO or SQUAD LEADER PLEASE GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT TITAN'S MOUTH!

Rivetra: Petra is a Levi fangirl, okay? She's not that bad of a character, but she's kinda always on Levi's tail. I don't ship it but I find it kinda cute that she has a little crush on him. Besides, at least she's 19 though that doesn't stop the age gap from being huge.

Oluo X Petra: Oluo likes Petra but Petra likes Levi so Oluo acts like Levi to try and get Petra's attention.

EreMika: I ship it but it's not OTP. It's cute, though Mikasa can be a yandere for Eren sometimes. And it's not inceEST YOU PANSYCAKES MIKASA AND EREN ARE ADOPTIVE BRO AND SIS SO THERE!

Kaneki X Nishiki: Uhhhh this exists?

Peter's Face X My Foot: OTP. I ship it.

Armin X Annie: she…..freaking…..betrayed…..mah…..poor….babies…SO WHY WOULD YOU MOFOS SHIP THEM not to lie I shipped it for like 2.5 seconds but then I finished that episode so uh…yep.

Connie X Sasha: I love them together as FRIENDS. Not lovers. I dunno, if they dated I think that would just mess up their relationship.

Jean X Eren: You sick people.

 **Okay. So those were all the ships I could think of right now. I dunno, let me know if you want a part two to this. Since Valentine's day is coming up I figured I'd talk about ships.**


End file.
